Love Bites
by Sunset Miko
Summary: After a lemony encounter, Kagome finds herself at the doctor awaiting test results. This was written for ebony silks Week 43: Oneshot – Test Theme


He had nearly attacked her the second she materialized in the bottom of the well

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for ebonysilks (http/community. Week 43: Oneshot – Test Theme 

Title: Love Bites

Author: Sunset Miko

Genre: Romance/Comedy(ish)

Word Count: 3577 words 

Rating: X

Warnings: Lemon in the beginning, first 3 pages really. 

Universe: Canon-ish

Note: I guess I'm feeling –ishy. And lemony too!

He had nearly attacked her the second she materialized in the bottom of the well. She'd been gone for five days, two days longer than promised, and Sesshoumaru had nearly lost his mind. She'd only been his mate for a week before she left for her time and if the separation wasn't bad enough she had to go and be late! 

No one had dared approach the taiyoukai while he paced a moat around the well, waiting for her to return. Inuyasha had tried once, ready to offer to go check on Kagome for him but he had claws wrapped around his throat before he got within fifty feet of the well. Sesshoumaru hadn't even given him a chance to talk before tossing him back towards the village. Inuyasha had never experienced flying before (except on Kirara of course) and while it was interesting, the less than gentle landing was enough to convince him not to try again. 

Her feet had barely touched the ground inside the dry well/time portal before she was pressed against the side with a very frustrated demon taking in her scent like he'd been held under water for two days and was just now coming up for air. 

"Sesshoumaru?" she squeaked in surprise. "Sesshoumaru what in the world are you… oh never mind." The miko was distracted from her inquiries as he began kissing her throat, making his way up to her ear to give the lobe a gentle tug between his fangs. 

"You will not leave this Sesshoumaru again," he murmured in her ear before claiming her lips, refusing her the chance to protest like he knew she would. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he knew he had her. His right hand slipped under her shirt and with the flick of his claw her bra suddenly opened in front. He could tell she wanted to complain, but once his palm brushed her now bare breast all she could do was moan for him. 

He'd left his armor and swords at the top, knowing that there wasn't much room to move in the depths of the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome's hands moved quickly from around his neck as she fought to find his skin. He pulled back to let her breath and smirked at how eager she seemed. "Did you miss this Sesshoumaru?" he asked playfully. 

"Kami did I miss you. Less talking, more kissing," she breathed out while pushing his haori off his shoulders to float carelessly to the ground. She then decided to save her shirt from suffering the same fate as her poor bra, pulling it over her head and tossing it away, the torn remnants of her undergarment slipping down until she wiggled free, giving Sesshoumaru a rather delightful view of her full breasts jiggling. He gave in to temptation (she was his after all so why hold back) and his lips wrapped around a hardened nipple, loving the way she whispered his name. 

While he worshipped her breasts with lips, teeth, and tongue she fought to focus enough to unzip her skirt, letting it fall off her hips, leaving her in nothing but her tiny panties and a smile. Her hands then moved to the tie of his hakamas and soon he was naked before her. 

Sesshoumaru allowed his hands to trail their way down her sides, his claws leaving goose bumps as they went and he dropped to his knees slowly in front of her. He slid her panties down, helping her step out of them before looking hungrily at his now unwrapped prize. His left hand slipped around the back of her delicious thigh and lifted it slowly, his right hand keeping her balanced until her knee was hooked over his shoulder. He laid openmouthed kisses on her abdomen heading lazily lower to where he knew she already ached for him. The scent of her arousal was getting to him and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself, but he didn't have the time to worry about it. 

With his left hand now cupping her ass, keeping her steady while enjoying giving the soft globe a squeeze every so often, he finally leaned in and buried his nose in her curls. She smelled amazing and it wasn't long before his tongue slipped out to trace her moist folds, purring in pleasure at the taste of her. It was even better than her scent. Quickly losing the option of going slow for her, he slipped two fingers into her tight passage and attacked her clit, pushing her quickly to her first orgasm and then just moments later her second. 

She was having a hard time standing at all when he allowed her leg to slip from his shoulder, his hands holding her hips, knowing that her knees were weak and shaking. As soon as he was standing he was lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. He didn't give her a second's warning as he thrust deep and hard into her amazing heat. The surprise added to the fact that it felt absolutely amazing when he filled her so completely pushed Kagome to her third orgasm, this time sending his name echoing up the well shaft. 

Kagome didn't know what to think, but then it wasn't really the time for thinking anyway. All the other times they'd been together he'd been gentle, overly so even, like she was a porcelain doll that would break if he used too much force. This time though, it seemed like he couldn't stop himself, and in reality he couldn't. Her leaving so soon after their mating was a bad idea. The bond was still forming and his beast demanded almost constant contact with her, tormenting him when she was gone. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he thrust hard and fast. She couldn't keep up. All she could do was hold on for dear life and try not to black out from the intensity and frequency of the orgasms he was almost forcing upon her. His claws bit into her hips, drawing blood that dripped slowly to the dirt bottom of the well, and his kisses were rough and desperate. He needed her more than he cared to admit. 

Sesshoumaru had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He knew they were crimson and he didn't want to frighten her. She had yet to meet his beast in the bedroom and he didn't know how she would react if she knew just how little control he held. His powerful nose caught the scent of her blood in the air and the last strand of his sanity snapped. Kagome yelped in pain as his teeth pierced the skin of her shoulder and he growled deeply, savoring the taste of her blood laced with the hum of her power, making it tingle on his tongue. 

She didn't feel it after the first bite, her body too overwhelmed with sensations to bother notifying her muddled mind to the repeated punctures. It wasn't until he climaxed with a roar that she saw what he had tried to hide, red eyes that glowed in the darkness. His head came to rest on her shoulder, panting heavily while trying to regain control once again. In the end it was Kagome that brought him back as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, her caress calming the beast. His eyes pinched closed tightly once more and when he opened them again they were back to their normal shimmering gold. 

The scent in the air made his heart clench in his chest and he pulled his head back to look at her. Both shoulders were covered in bite marks, blood running down her arms and chest, painting her upper body crimson. He could already see the bruises forming around the punctures and a whimper escaped his throat. Feeling something dripping from his hands he realized that he'd dug his claws deeply into her hips. He didn't know what to do. He'd hurt her and he didn't know if she would could be able to forgive him or if she would trust him again. 

He examined her face, hoping upon hope that she was alright. She looked exhausted, but at least there was no fear in her eyes. Another whimper slipped out, echoing in the well while he slowly withdrew from her body. She grimaced as his claws pulled out of her flesh and he sat down carefully, arranging her in his lap without bringing her more pain. He immediately began cleaning the blood from her body, gently gliding his tongue over the punctures in her shoulders to seal the wounds and stop the bleeding. She lay limp in his arms, breathing slowly while her eyes fluttered open and closed like she was fighting to stay conscious. 

He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he owed her some explanation and a super-sized apology. "Kagome?" he whispered. When her eyes focused on him he continued. "This Sesshoumaru… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look before staring at the still visible bite marks and the bruises he could do nothing for. "I didn't even feel it, Sesshoumaru. I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"This Sesshoumaru is supposed to protect you and care for you, not cause you injury. I will understand if you…" 

Kagome pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. "You're a dog demon after all. I sort of expected the biting thing. I'm not that fragile. Besides, I liked it, you not holding back like you were afraid to break me. You finally showed me you, the real you… or at least the side you were hiding." She paused and caressed his cheek, tracing his markings. "I have a secret to tell you. I knew it was there," she said playfully. 

His shoulders slumped in relief and he kissed her forehead softly. "I need to close the wounds on your hips." Kagome reached down and hissed when she found the cuts she hadn't really noticed except for when he'd pulled his claws out. He helped her kneel and leaned down to clean and close the crescent shaped slices. Once he had her free of blood and open wounds he helped her dress and held her in his arms with her bag slung over his shoulder. He leapt out of the well and walked slowly to the village, not at all looking forward to the inquisition he knew her friends and especially Inuyasha would put him through. He smiled softly at the precious package in his arms, sleeping like a newborn pup. 

Nearly two months had passed since the incident and he'd done everything he could think of to make it up to her even though she insisted she was fine and she wasn't upset. He couldn't help it. He had allowed himself to lose control and hurt her. Sesshoumaru no longer believed he deserved such a perfect mate if he couldn't even protect her from himself. 

She had successfully hidden the symptoms from him, not wanting him to worry and because she didn't want to give him something else to feel guilty about. Sango had noticed eventually and together they figured out a way to convince the taiyoukai to let his mate out of his sight so she could visit her time to see her family… and a doctor, but that part she kept to herself. 

Kagome was currently lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, wondering what the results would be. She'd explained the situation to the doctor as best she could, listed her symptoms, and he'd drawn blood to run some tests. The office had called two days later and made her a new appointment. She would find out the results in a little over an hour and she was going crazy. The nurse refused to tell her anything other than her results were back and the doctor wanted to see her. 

She didn't know how Sesshoumaru was going to react if the test was positive. After everything he'd said in the past she was terrified that he would be upset. She didn't even begin to guess how she would tell him the news. She hadn't told her family anything yet, having decided to wait for the results before worrying them. Kagome looked at the clock and let out a sigh before dragging herself out of bed. It was time to face the music… or the doctor… or her future… whatever, no matter how she looked at it she didn't want to go. It would be so much easier to just keep her head buried in the sand and not know. If she didn't know then she wouldn't have to tell anyone, not her mother or her grandfather, not her friends, and especially not her mate. 

Kagome now sat in the exam room, twitching her feet nervously while she waited for the words that could change everything. When she heard a knock and the door swung open she sucked in a breath and tried to keep from shaking. 

"Well, Miss Higurashi, it looks like you're fine. We should give you a tetanus shot just in case since it's been a while since you had one, but the tests came back negative for rabies. If you're ever bitten by a dog again though you really should have it looked at by a professional, especially if you're not sure about the dog's medical history. You ran the risk of getting very sick. Rabies can be deadly if not treated in time. 

Kagome let out the breath she was holding in a whoosh and leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling while she silently thanked the Kamis that she didn't have to tell Sesshoumaru that he'd made her sick. He felt bad enough about it as it was. She still hadn't been able to convince him that it was alright, that she wasn't bothered by the bites. If the test had been positive… she was afraid he wouldn't have been able to handle it. She never imagined he would be so worried and guilty about it! It was just a couple love bites and scratches really. He just had sharper teeth. 

She nodded at the doctor and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! I was really worried." The way he looked at her chart and then back at her made her nervous all over again. 

"There was one thing your labs showed though."

"Y…yes?" Something was wrong. He had that look on his face, like he didn't know how to tell her, never a good sight when you're sitting in the doctor's office. 

Kagome walked back to the shrine like a zombie, the doctor's words echoing in her mind. How would she tell him? How would she tell her mother? She wanted to cry, the worry overwhelming her, and she went straight to the well house instead of her home. She needed to see him, needed him to hold her, because she didn't know if he would want to when he found out. 

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the base of a large tree near the well, watching as Rin played and picked wildflowers. A small smile pulled at his lips. She was always so happy, and she finally had a mother now, Kagome falling easily into the role. He still didn't understand why he'd revived her or why he allowed her to follow him, but he was glad he did. She brightened up the whole world with her toothy smile and made him feel at peace when he was worried or stressed. 

He felt the rush of magic as a bright blue light shone from the well and he was up in an instant, ready to help Kagome out. When he landed beside her he was hit with a wave of nervousness, worry, and even fear. "Kagome?" he asked softly. Why was she afraid of him? She had sworn she was okay but maybe being in the well with him again was too much. When she didn't answer he wrapped his arms around her and leapt out into the sunlight. "Kagome, what is wrong?"

She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, ready to spill over. "Sesshoumaru… I… I have to tell you something. I… I haven't been feeling… right… lately. I went home so I could go to the doctor." 

His eyes were suddenly filled with the same worry. What could it be that had her so afraid?

"Has your cycle been regular lately, Miss Higurashi?"

"My cycle?" she asked, confused. 

"According to your records you are on birth control, but your blood work shows that you're pregnant."

Her jaw almost hit the floor. How was it possible? She was on the shot! She couldn't forget it or screw it up so how could she… "Pregnant? That's not possible. The test must be wrong. I'm not pregnant. I…" Her voice was getting higher and higher as she panicked. They hadn't talked about children, but she knew how he felt about hanyou. What would he do? Would he leave her? Would he be angry? Could he love a half-breed after how he'd treated Inuyasha for most of his life?

"I had them rerun the test. Your hormone levels show that you would have conceived about eight weeks ago, which would put you in your tenth week of your pregnancy." When she gave him a confused look he elaborated. "The two weeks after your last cycle before ovulation are included in the 40 weeks most pregnancies last. It's more like ten months than nine really." Kagome just nodded. "I'm not sure how it happened. The depo-shot is more than ninety-nine percent effective and you had it on schedule. This does happen sometimes. It's rare, but it happens."

Kagome looked into her mate's eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to work up the nerve to tell him. "Sesshoumaru… how do you feel about… well, we've never talked about… I…"

"Whatever it is, my mate, it will be fine." He breathed in her scent and smiled like he'd been doing for the last several weeks, ignoring for a moment the still lingering scent of fear. He probably should have told her but he didn't know how she would feel about it. Hopefully whatever it was that her doctor had told her wouldn't affect their pups. "Just tell me. I can't stand the scent of fear on you. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise."

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to find the words. "The doctor told me that even though I'm on the shot… that I…"

"The shot?"

She gulped. "Birth control. It's supposed to keep me from… getting… pregnant, but somehow it didn't work. I'm pregnant, Sesshoumaru." She watched in shock as the biggest smile she'd ever seen spread across his face. 

"I know. You are carrying my pups, my beautiful mate."

"You knew? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" she almost shrieked, making him for the first time in his long life envy Inuyasha as he wished he had ears like his brother. At least he could flatten them to muffle loud sounds. They would have come in handy with his nearing-hysterical-for-the-second-time-in-an-hour mate. 

"This Sesshoumaru was unsure as to how to inform you. We had not yet spoken of pups."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? My mate is carrying my pups. What is there to be upset about?"

"They're going to be…" she looked away and he knew what she was afraid of. 

"Hanyou? I am aware of that fact but it is not upsetting. I love my human mate and I will love our hanyou pups. Inuyasha is strong and has more than proven himself to this Sesshoumaru. My dislike for hanyou was unfounded. With you as their mother and this Sesshoumaru as their sire they will be beautiful and incredibly powerful." He watched her relax and pulled her into his lap. "So, tell me of this 'birth control'. Did you not wish to carry my pups?"

She looked at him and saw insecurity in his eyes that looked so out of place in his usually confident gaze. "I didn't know what was going to happen at first, when you first showed interest in me. The shots last three months. I figured we would have talked about it by then and I would know whether to keep getting it or not."

"Apparently it is not very effective."

"Actually it is," she said before smiling for the first time that day. "I guess it's just not demon strength." She broke down in giggles, relieved. Finally she allowed herself to feel happy. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He wanted her to carry his… she laughed again. "It's gonna take a while to get used to calling them pups."

They both turned when they heard Rin and Shippo calling out Kagome's name and watched the two running in their direction. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. "Hey guys, we've got something to tell you. I'm going to have a baby… pup."

"Pups," Sesshoumaru corrected and her eyes widened. "Really?" He simply nodded again and their attention was returned to the two children who were rejoicing. 

"Rin's going to be a big sister?" 

Kagome smiled. "Yes Rin, you're going to be a big sister and Shippo is going to be a big brother."

"Are they boys or girls?" Shippo asked excitedly. 

"I don't know," Kagome said happily. "They don't have a test for that."


End file.
